Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relatively simple device plants to be easily and stably grown in an aquarium or aquatic tank, while minimizing any adverse effects on the clarity, pH, and other characteristics of the water system in the aquarium.
Description of the Background Art
There are many known devices for facilitating growth of plants in an aquarium. These include: devices which stably anchor plants at various underwater locations, such as the plant anchor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,952 to Bramante; simple containers which contain a growing medium, can be submerged in an aquarium, and have opening(s) in portion(s) thereof, such as an open top, which permit the root system of a plant to be situated in the growing medium; devices formed of a synthetic material which does not dissolve in water, such as a foam, which incorporates a growing medium therein, and which may be secured at a submerged location in an aquarium using weights or other securing means, and which can support a root system of a plant; etc.
While the known devices are suitable for their intended functions, they still remain to be improved upon. For example, the plant anchor in U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,952 can be somewhat involved and large, and it is still necessary to provide some type of growing medium for the plants secured by the anchor. Simple submersible containers with growing medium are disadvantageous because the growing medium tends to escape from the containers and affect the clarity and pH of the water in the aquarium. Submersible devices formed of synthetic materials can be somewhat complicated, and plants grown therein do not always thrive.
It is also conventional practice to add soil to a portion or the entire bottom of an aquarium, then secure the root systems of plant(s) in the soil, cover the soil and root systems with a medium such as sand or gravel, and then fill the aquarium with water. While this method is effective for growing the plants, it is necessary to wait for the water to clear and adjust the pH of the water before adding fish.